1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cover for a gas bag of an occupant restraining system in vehicles, which is provided with the emblem of a vehicle manufacturer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for the gas bags of an occupant restraining system in vehicles are usually manufactured as plastic parts using the injection moulding process. In order to attach the emblems of vehicle manufacturers to the covers, metal badges are normally used which are secured to the cover plate of such a cover by means of stamped sheet metal lugs or tags and are bent around at the back of the cover plate. Furthermore, badges are known, which can be secured to the cover by way of a screw connection or by riveting. The emblem is usually printed onto a metal foil which is glued to the badge.
These metal emblems are expensive to produce. There is always the constant risk with badges of this kind, that the connection between the metal emblem and the cover or between the metal foil and the badge will break.